


Not one word

by Bitterblue



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has a sort of irony to it. Spoilers through 2x06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not one word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/gifts).



It has a sort of irony to it.

Delphine has never liked poetry.

_You can use me. That's fine. But don't go near that little girl._

_I'm creating a pluripotent stem cell line from baby teeth._

_A niece, or even a daughter._

_Not one word._

If there is any of it showing on her face when she comes home -  _home_  - to Cosima, she couldn't say, but Cosima doesn't flinch when Delphine kisses her. Good enough for now.

"Hey," she breathes into Delphine's mouth. If she could exist on Cosima's sighs alone, she would. "I was thinking of getting a pizza for dinner. Kinda not feeling up to cooking."

Delphine feels herself shrugging, smiling affectionately, even as the words echo again in her ears. "You always want to get pizza for dinner."

Cosima huffs, pulling back and narrowing her eyes. "That is a lie.  _Sometimes_  I want to get Thai." There is nothing to do but kiss her again and again, to try - and fail - to forget  _that is a lie_  with all the rest.

She watches the curve of her back, Cosima leaning on the desk while she orders. Without Dyad, Delphine would never have met her. The truth of it haunts her, catching her off-guard and stealing her breath away when she least expects it. Without Dyad, there would be no Cosima to meet. Without Dyad, there would have been no reason for Delphine to go to Minnesota, of all places, to pretend to be a student just to meet this woman, to do any of it at all.

Her smile is all warmth and fledgling trust when she turns around. "Pizza will arrive and we probably won't starve. Maybe."

Delphine remembers how she looks with her trust shattered, and forces herself to smile as though nothing is wrong.

She didn't know the stem cells were Kira's. That doesn't mean Cosima will believe  _her_. Dyad has given her Cosima. Now they will take her away. Delphine isn't foolish enough to believe Cosima will trust her a third time.

"C'est bon. Do we still have ice cream? I'm thinking ice cream would be very nice after pizza."

Cosima grins, now, walking back to Delphine with her eyebrows raised. "Craven. Addict. I have succeeded." She tugs Delphine down for a kiss. _Yes_ , Delphine thinks, and then,  _you can use me._

_Not one word. Do you understand me?_


End file.
